Breaking Point
by CartoonPrincess
Summary: Alice Nomura has lived her life on the streets, alone, solitary, with no one to lean on during her times of sorrow. she's always known that she wasn't normal. No normal kid had to scavenge for every meal. with every one she loved in a different place and no remaining loved ones, she is alone. for her she's past her breaking point.
1. Chapter 1

_**HILO PEOPLE OF FANDOMS!**_

_**I'M SUPER EXCITED!**_

_**Today I'm starting my first (hopefully) successful CHAPTER STORY!**_

_**AWW YEESSHHH! P.S. this story is set in the time after TLO and before TLH.**_

_**Anyway please enjoy and reviews are appreciated! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Oh yeah, I also don't own PJO. In anyway. At all. (I'm only doing disclaimers once.)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

My boot clad feet pounded on the dirt road, clouds of dust spraying up from the impact. I was running for days now, but I didn't dare stop. Even If I just slow down just a little, that monster wouldn't hesitate to rip me in half. I held my side as I dashed down the dirt road leading towards the camp that dark haired boy told me about. "Head up that road until you see a golden fleece." He said. But I was running down this road for about a day or so, but I see no golden fleece. "I'm starting to think that guy was a monster in disguise, and he gave me directions to my death." I mutter under my breath.

Yes, I know what you're thinking. What kind of crazy kid talks to themselves? Well, to answer that question… if you were on the run after the age of five by yourself, for the rest of your life after that with no friends and no one to lean on… well, you'd start talking to yourself too. And who's to say I'm not crazy?

With me being the crazy person I am, I turned around and faced the monster. I know I'm being a stupid, but you know… I can be stupid if I want to. Also I'm ADHD so there's no turning back. I unsheathed my black scythe, its dark metal like a black hole, drawing everything around it. Light, warmth, and now the life of the monster I was about to face.

I think it's time that I told you what monster was chasing me and refusing to let me stab it and send its soul to Tartarus. The Mutant Chimera. I raised my weapon ready to strike but I hesitated. Why you hesitate now you ask? I have no idea. The beast turned all three heads in my direction, its glowing evil eyes staring me down. All my instincts told me to turn and just keep running. I kept my straight face, but it took all my might not scream in terror and panic. I swung my Scythe.

The Chimera backed away and roared in defiance, as if to say: _you weak demi-god. That swing was pathetic!_ I willed my scythe to turn back into my glove and got the heck outta there. I ran again and thanks to my "quick thinking" back there with the Chimera, I managed to get it even more agitated with me. By agitated I mean, roaring every two minutes and slashing at the air for no good reason. Knowing my luck, the Chimera's sharp claws would slash my bad side on purpose and send me flying. I was making it plainly obvious that I was injured on that side.

And as if the gods had blessed me, a glowing flag was flowing in the night breeze. But I knew that was actually the fleece. Relief dawned on my face and hopeful thoughts flooded my mind. "I'm actually going to make it," I said giddily to myself.

But of course, I didn't even notice I stopped running until it was too late. The Chimera's massive claws raked my back and flicked me away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAY!<strong>_

_**I'M DONE MY FIRST CHAPTER TO MY SUCCSESFUL CHAPTER STORY!**_

_**Thank you all for your support on my previous stories, especially for free ocs.**_

_**THIS CHAPTER CAME OUT AWESOME! Might be a bit short but… oh well!**_

_**I'M SO HAPPY!**_

_**PEACE OUT! & HAPPY CANADA DAY! (i'm Canadian so i celebrate SYRUP!)**_

_**~CartoonPrincess!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'M BACK! PEOPLE OF FANDOMS!**_

_**With a new chapter of Breaking Point!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I soared through the air and landed in nearby tree. After breaking several branches I slid down the trunk and sat there. My scythe had clattered away far beyond my reach. I was unarmed. A loud ringing blasted in my ears and my back felt like it was burning off. Claw marks were slashed across my sweater, the fabric torn. also it had happened to rake my skin, making it bleed. i had splinters in my arms, bruises on my skin and I've had been running for so long my legs felt like Jell-O. Despite all the pain and suffering I was going through, I managed to get up. I stumbled around trying desperately to get closer to the glowing fleece. "_You'll be safe once you pass the fleece."_ That Chimera was the only thing between me, and my safe haven. I do **not** intend to die now.

I wobbled and prayed the Chimera would just all of a sudden lose interest in me. I was so close. But of course in the distance the Chimera spotted me and slowly made its way over, like it wanted to watch me slowly die. My vision was getting clouded more and more by the minute. And my strength was slowly seeping away. I collapsed onto my knees. My body couldn't take it anymore. My eyes were fluttering open and closed, trying to stay open. "Come on." I gasped "Just a little more." I dug my fingers into the dirt and slowly dragged myself closer. I was pretty sure that I was gonna die right there and then . I mean the Chimera was like, three meters away. I lost all hope at that point. I gritted my teeth and laid there.

The Chimera loomed down on me. It's snake tail hissed at me. I closed my eyes, and all my muscles tensed. But instead of feeling enough pain to make Tartarus look bad, I heard a loud, " SINK!" I opened my eyes and golden flour dust rained on me. I was surprised to be alive. Yeah I was happy and all, but mostly surprised. I tried making out the person that saved my life, but it was hard. It was nighttime and I lost my glasses a day ago, so I was squinting, but I made out an average sized dude in bronze battle armor and a matching sword. He had no helmet, which meant his curly brown hair was showing.. He had a mischievous smile, which could also mean he was after me too. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. The Chimera roared angrily. Clearly he was not too happy to lose his snake tail.

He tried whacking the curly haired boy, but he dodged and another curly haired boy stabbed its arm. Okay, now I'm seeing doubles, I thought to myself. The Chimera was furious. It roared again but then pause in the middle with a surprised look on his face, then he magically exploded into golden dust. In front of the dust pile was a tough looking girl, with a red boar helmet. In her hands was a long bronze spear. She panted a few times, then pointed to me yelling at the two curly haired boys. The three rushed over to me moving their mouths and picking me up. No doubt asking if I was okay. I turned my head and saw that they carried me past the fleece. Which meant I was in the borders. I smiled then blacked out.

* * *

><p>Blacking out mean that dreams were coming. I used to love having dreams! I could dream of riding unicorns and sliding down rainbows as a kid. But now, dreams consist of evil monsters, the death of loved ones and annoying words that make no sense what-so-ever.<p>

In my dreams, I couldn't control what I did. Most of the time a monster would come right at me, but my legs couldn't move, and I couldn't summon any weapons, even thought it's _my_ mind.

but this dream came to me every night since i met that dark haired boy.

The dream would start they day my mom died in the hospital. Then it would show a man in a long dark robe with voiceless faces screaming to escape his fabric. He would always beckon to me. And lastly it would show the day that my best friend Arizona died. Her purple hair wet and darker because of the rain, her pained eyes, having to die without her mom there. Despite her family troubles, she died with a smile on her face. Then I would cry and all that emotional stuff and lock myself in my room until I had to eat. Then I'd lock myself up again. But this dream had a little add on.

The add on was the day _she _came.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DUN DUN DUNNN!<strong>_

_**Now that, this is done and I've successfully ended in a cliffhanger. I'll see you in another 5 weeks or so!**_

_**Bye! **_

_**~Hugs&Happiness!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Soooooo... how are you guys...?**

**okay I'm sorry. its been like a year since I last updated.**

**(but its not like a lot of people actually read my fanfics. ;-;)**

**IM SORRY! but here is a new continuation of Alice's dream, I hope you like it!**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

><p>the hallways were once again filled with moody teenagers, as the end bell rang. I Stuffed my thousands of heavy textbooks in my locker and slammed it shut. I dusted off my plaid uniform skirt and fixed my messenger bag into a comfortable position. after taking a look at my watch I speedily navigated the hallways towards the entrance, If I got out of this darn boarding school in the next ten minutes I'd be home free! My current foster-mother asked that i pick up my two foster-siblings from elementary since she would be home late. This family were nicer to me than the other foster families I've had before and i was eager to make a good impression on them.<p>

Getting out early would also mean that I wouldn't have to go deal with those plastic monsters that ruin my life at this boarding school.

I was halfway down the closest exiting corridor when fate decided that I didn't deserve the pleasure of getting out of school early. First, My chemistry partner Ryan decided that now would be the best time to flirt with me. I "gently" shoved him into the closest locker and inched closer to the outside world.

Then some idiotic person thought that overflowing the boy's bathrooms was such a genius idea, so now that entire section was blocked off meaning I would have to take the exit on the south side of school while i was on the north.

I glanced at my watch. If I jogged at a decent rate i would get to the South side of the school with approximately five-ish minutes to spare. So I ran. I got a good distance closer to the south exit when fate put their final test into action.

The south exit lead straight into the football field which meant jocks, which also meant the plastic monsters would be there. I pulled my raven hair into a low pony-tail and shoved my glasses into my bag in hopes of achieving a decent disguise. I stayed close to the brick walls of the school and prayed to all the religions that I could think of so I could successfully make it to the road to get a taxi out of here. all I wanted to do was freaking pick up my foster-siblings from school, why is that so hard?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finished!**

**so this is part one of Alice's horrible flashback/dream. I'm planning on two more parts until I move on in life. Also I hope to post chapter Four really soon as I'm editing/typing it as your reading this. (I'm sorry for any errors, I'm writing this on my iPod so yeah.) C.P**

**~happiness and hugs!**


End file.
